


The Warriors of Balance Round 1

by madammina



Series: The Warriors of Balance and their adventures [1]
Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Life Is Strange (Video Game), Nier Gestalt | Nier, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You, Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: But I won't tag them as the roles are small, Cosmos/MX are flashbacks, F/M, Gen, Other Warriors of Cosmos and Chaos are present, post kh3d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: Ienzo always knew he had been an orphan.  When you learn it as a child, you accept it. When you become a Nobody, you do not care.  Now, back as a human, he intends to focus his time and skills to help Sora and company stop Xehanort.To bad his past has other plans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because I came up with this idea when playing Birth By Sleep, Dang it. I won't let an Ienzo look alike in KHUX rob me of this story.

Ienzo took a breath and walked out into the sunshine. When was the last time he had been outside? As Ienzo, not as Zexion. Zexion did research, evaluated worlds, and reported back. And he had that book of illusions. That proved very useful for a researcher looking for information. 

With another breath of fresh air, Ienzo gathered himself together and continued on his short walk. Radiant Gardens had been utterly destroyed from what he remembered. The new people, Cid and Leon and the others, they had been putting things back together. But still his feet crushed gravel from torn up roads and watched as vines crawled up abandoned houses. Give it time, the world would come back together. Even if it was partly... mostly... something... what percentage was it his fault that things had gone so far? 

True, he had convinced Ansem the Wise to continue the research into Darkness. But there was a large difference from "I am a six year old who finds this interesting" and ... whatever the other Xehanort had done. 

Kingdom Hearts this got confusing.

Ienzo sat down on a nearby, non reclaimed by the wild, bench. The sun beat gently down on his pale face as he made a point to absorb what was going on first. Then he would return to the castle and continue his work. 

And then the debate began of whether to trust Lea or not. He claimed he had turned over a new leaf but...

 

Ienzo's hands drifted to his throat. No, that was not something he wanted to repeat. 

"Well, that's how you look now." A voice said next to him. Ienzo almost fell off the bench in shock. He had been alone.. hadn't he? And it was a woman's voice? 

Ienzo turned and saw a blond woman he had never seen before. She was pale, yet somehow glowing. She had long, wavy, blond hair and wore a white dress that seemed to float around her. Next to her, Ienzo's silver hair with it's long bangs and his white scientist coat looked positively ratty. 

"Ienzo." She said softly, as if savoring each syllable. "It is a pleasure to see you grown up." 

Ienzo took this to mean he should probably leave. 

"It was very nice to meet you, ma'am, but I do need to return to the castle." Ienzo said as he stood up, and began to walk to the castle. 

"Unfortunately, you aren't going back. I am Cosmos." The woman, Cosmos, said as she stood up. She was maybe Aeleus' height, maybe even taller. That can't be right. Hold on, was she even wearing shoes? Was she floating? "I need you to come with me." 

"I'm sorry, Miss Cosmos, but I am needed here." Ienzo said. He opened his hand to summon his Lexicon, only to remember he no longer had it. He wasn't that fast, but she was wearing a dress. But if he got into town he could hide in one of the buildings and work from there....

"I am sure you are, but fate calls you elsewhere." Cosmos said as she walked forward slightly. "Please, listen to your mother."

"... What." Ienzo blinked, then shook his head like a wet dog's. "You must be mistaken. I'm an orphan." With each step this Cosmos person took, he took a step backwards. He was not to let her touch him. Something told him that it would be bad. Where was Aeleus and Even. He had been gone longer than he had told them. 

He glanced at where Cosmos stepped, and saw that her footsteps left a small trail of different... it was different. It looked like she left parts of a river in each step. Or something. Light glowed softly from each one. 

"No, my son, you are not." She said as she reached out to touch him. "Like I said, fate and destiny call you to another battle." 

Curse his heart, he needed the Lexicon. 

Ienzo ran. He turned on his heel and began to run into the remains of the city. But before he could make it more than ten steps, he tripped over a vine. Marluxia must be laughing in his grave. 

Ienzo pushed himself up but it was too late. The woman touched his arm, ever so gently, and something warm flared through him.

It wasn't that comfortable. 

But before he could scream (Could he scream anymore?) The world contracted to just the two of them, then expanded outward and Ienzo was kneeling, panting, in what looked like some sort of very wide and very shallow lake. There was nothing but water as far as he could see, except for some sort of small throne where Cosmos walked over to and sat in it. The water was almost completely skill and the sky was dark, save for green lines that looped around. 

"Listen, my son-" She started to say, but Ienzo stood bolt upright and ignored the water that dripped from his jacket. His breath raced as he glanced around, trying desperately to look on anything "Normal". But no world had this fully in place. He had never seen any of this before. And the way she had done this, it wasn't from a corridor of Darkness. 

"You have the wrong person." Ienzo insisted as he tried to figure out where he could run to. Or away. If it wasn't so risky, he could pop a corridor of Darkness open and use that. Lea did. But Lea was reckless. 

"No. The Demigod of Balance, you Ienzo, is here to try to stop this." She said. "My warriors have put up a fight, but this realm needs stability before the final fight with Chaos and-"

Ienzo, yet again, wished for his Lexicon. Maybe he could change how this place looked, or he could construct a fake him and make himself invisible so he could slink away. True they both had the same blue eyes, but so had several people and he could change that if-

But Cosmos suddenly stopped talking and stared at a point to Ienzo's upper left. True, he could... FEEL something there. Something... neither warm nor cold. It just was. 

It was also something that looked like a large book. Pure black, with intricate silver work that lent it the appearance of a face on the front cover.

"WHO DARES SUMMON THE WONDERMENT OF GRIMOIRE WEISS!" It shouted, and Ienzo finally fainted.

*****  
 _Let it be known that today is an important day. Whenever the cycles end, I shall look upon today as either being one of the happiest days of my life, or I shall curse it with my last breath._

_I know more about the worlds than many shall ever know. It helps that I'm the goddess of harmony. True, at only a few cycles in, the knowledge of my power is... incomplete. But it is complete enough for the present._

_I was sitting at a cafe in a bazaar in a world called "Agrabah". The place is much different from what I call home. It is busy, with people pushing at every corner. The sun is merciless and dust storms happen frequently. I always like going, but I miss my throne and space._

_When I had sat down for a while this time, I saw someone walking towards me, all dressed in black. He had silver hair and... well I wasn't sure what color his eyes were. The hair and the black clothes distracted me. With ease, he walked over to my table and sat down across from me._

_"You know this world is too small, don;t you?" He asked. I did not say a word, despite how out of place I suddenly realized I looked. "I am Xehanort, a keyblade wielder." He said as he looked over a menu to order._

_"Cosmos." I said in reply. I held out my hand, and he shook it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Life and the other Claire fic took up a lot. But the WoB are calling me... Also I have no clue what cycle this is.

The thing about fainting? IT worked better when you landed on something soft and not in a half an inch of water. That tended to wake you up pretty quickly. With a groan, Ienzo pulled himself up out of the water. His hair flopped infront of his eyes and he grudgingly pulled it to the side so he could see.

The flying book still in front of him. 

“Well, I won’t make a contract with one who just faints as soon as something happens.” It said drily… without moving lips… of the silverwork on it’s… what? 

“Who are you.” Ienzo asked. The book flew around him.

“I AM GRIMOIRE WEISS! MY VERY NAME BRINGS KINGDOMS TO THEIR KNEES! And you, you half pint twig, appears to have summoned me away from my true contract. That is some strong magic you have there.” It settled in front of him. “Fine then, I offer my Sealed Verses, if you give me your name.”

“I’m Ienzo, and I have no magic. Anymore.” Ienzo squeezed some water out of his lab coat. “I used to be an illusionist. But that doesn’t answer anything.” He turned to look at Cosmos, who watched all with a small smile. “What did you do.”

“Nothing, this was under your own power. A book is not my first choice for your Warrior, but it is here.” She stood up from her seat and walked over. “Hello, Grimoire Weiss.” 

“Ignore her, she claims to be my mother.” Ienzo said. “If you must follow me, then let us go, Grimoire Weiss. There are other places we can talk.” He strode off into the water, his clothes still dripping wet. 

“So, great summoner, do you have a plan? Or is it just to walk aimlessly until you drown of exhaustion.” Grimoire Weiss said as he hovered after Ienzo. “I’d assume this is all some-”

“I have no clue where I am or what I did to summon you.” Ienzo said as he stopped in the middle of the water. “We’re going to have to work together. I used to use a book to perform illusions. What are the sealed verses.” 

“Not mere illusions.” Grimoire Weiss demurred. “They were sealed for a reason. I have all 8 and was prepared….” He stopped. “Do you hear that?”

Something was sloshing through the water. Ienzo frowned. He again made a movement to summon the Lexicon, but it failed again. 

“Well, you’re new.” A young man with a tattoo and spiky blond hair came into view. “Are you warriors of Cosmos or Chaos?” 

“Neither.” Ienzo said before Weiss could say anything. “We were dragged here.”

“Well, we all were. I’m Zell.” He held out his hand. Ienzo tentatively took it. “Warrior of Cosmos, second cycle, at your service.”

“Ienzo, and this is Weiss.” 

“GRIMOIRE WEISS!” Weiss interrupted him. Zell stopped to peer at the book.

“We arrived five minutes ago.”

“Ah, the amnesia.” Zell sighed. “Well, we’ll just have to -”

“I do NOT have amnesia… well, I do. But I had that before. I do not have new amnesia.” Weiss sneered. 

“I remember everything that happened prior also.” Ienzo agreed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Zell fell silent. Water flowed gently against their legs as stars and green streaks moved about the sky. 

“You really aren’t warriors, are you.” Zell said after a moment. “Did you just stumble in here or-”

“Cosmos did something back in… Kingdom Hearts.” Ienzo swore. He turned around. “Aeleus and Even will be terrified by now. Sora is still missing. And I need to research Xehanort more. At least know how he got into Ansem the Wise’s circle…” He turned around and began to walk back towards where Cosmos sat. “I need to convince her to let me go home-”

“That’s… not going to work.” Zell said. He pulled out a pair of gloves and began to fiddle with the fingers. “You can’t leave, once you’re summoned. Cosmos or Chaos warrior, if you have to see the cycle through.”

“I AM GRIMOIRE WEISS! My very name brings Kingdoms to their knees. I have dark magic that could make your eyes bleed in horror, my arcane knowledge surpasses all that you could conceive, and my form being limited to a book does not declare it weak.” Weiss sneered. “How dare-”

“She’s the goddess of Harmony and ruler of half the land.” Zell interrupted. Weiss grew quiet, but still murmured a bit. “THe other half belongs to Chaos who wants to destroy all of it.”

“And what if Cosmos wins his half.” Ienzo asked. He stuck his hand in his pocket… and still no notebook. He’ll have to restock when he RTC’s… no, wait. Radiant Garden. “How would she rule?” 

“I don’t know.” Zell shrugged. “From what I understand, the cycle repeats as soon as one wins. We have some older fighters who remember more, but I’m still new.” 

“Thank you, Zell. You have helped my studies tremendously.” Ienzo gave a small nod. “Just one more questions, does Chaos summon his own warriors or does he fight on his own?”

“He has his own warriors.” Zell offered. “Don’t know too much beyond that.”

“Then I shall leave you to your peace.” Ienzo said with a small bow. “If land is that way, then we shall go.” 

Zell physically turned Ienzo around in a different direction and pointed. Ienzo decided to go that way.

***

“That Way” did indeed lead eventually to a strip of land. A very mountainous piece of land. Ienzo spied something at the top, but wasn’t sure beyond that. 

“Do you happen to have a map in that book?” Ienzo asked. Weiss frowned. 

“In some cases, yes. But not in this one. Mostly in my own world.’ Weiss said as he flew around. 

“Well, look at what we have here.” A very deep voice said behind him. Ienzo turned around, and behind him stood a man with a very large sword. He wore some sort of helmet and was colored a deep purple. “So, who are you?”

“Ienzo of Radiant Gardens. Scientist. And-”

“I AM GRIMOIRE WEISS!” Weiss shouted.

“Yes, this is Weiss. Who are you?” Ienzo cut in before Weiss could go farther. This must be how Aeleus felt all the time. 

“I am Garland, Warrior of Chaos. Which you are not.”

“I’m not a warrior of Cosmos either.” Ienzo added. “Not the way other people are it seems. Now, please either give me information, a way to leave, or just leave yourself. I have research to do.” He turned back to the cliff wall. Something came from Garland… as if his swords were breaking apart… how?” 

Something sounded from Weiss, something pulsing. Ienzo turned around and saw that Weiss was letting out small balls of dark energy, trying to push Garland back. 

_Well either a fighter or a someone who can climb would do well about now._

That… emptiness… neutralness… balance… hit Ienzo again. Much harder than when Weiss appeared. Ienzo fell to his knees as something formed in front of him. Or rather someone. A young woman. Dressed in a blue shirt, cargo shorts, with a brown ponytail and a bow on her back. As Ienzo gasped for air, she pulled out a pistol from the side of her pants. 

“MIND TELLING ME HOW I WENT FROM THE HIMALAYAS TO HERE?” She shouted.  
*****  
_Xehanort found me on a different world this time. I’m still between cycles but it’s nice to see a familiar face. This world was Olympus Coliseum, so he really can go anywhere he pleases. He says that as a keyblade wielder it is his job to guard the balance between worlds… but I think he likes traveling more than anything._

__

__

_I understand. In the cycles, I’m locked up in my realm, mostly around my throne room. I can astro project a few places but it’s not… as good as it can be. That’s why I like Between. I can see old warriors. That’s what this realm is… sort of. When Warriors die, they can end up here. And those between cycles end up here too. Things don’t just restart automatically._

_I’ve invited him to come with me to check out the Enchanted Forest. It will be nice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not tagging Zell because IDK if he's accurate. I picked him at random. Also this is Reboot Lara, not OG Lara.


	3. Chapter 3

The woman fired the gun at Garland. With Weiss pulsing the dark balls of energy, Garland eventually was driven off. Ienzo curled up at the base of the cliff. He should have done better. He used to be one of the top members of Organization XIII. What had happened? Did becoming Ienzo strip him of his ability to fight?

“My name’s Lara.” The woman said as she knelt down. “Lara Croft.”

“Ienzo, and that’s Weiss.” Ienzo explained, then looked her in the face for the first time. 

“GRIMOIRE WEISS!” Weiss shouted. 

“He’s a magic book.” Ienzo explained dryly.

“I wouldn’t have guessed.” Lara repeated back in the same tone. “So, where are we? And how can I get home? How did I get here?” Lara stood up and stretched to look around. 

“I think I summoned you, but I don’t know beyond that.” Ienzo stood up too, finally seeing how far he had come since Cosmos’ throne. It couldn’t even be seen anymore. “I want to get up there.” He pointed to the top of the small mountain. “There is something on top but-”

“I see it. How well can you climb?” Lara gave a thoughtful look as she stepped back in the water to better gauge the height. “Can-”

“I’m a scientist. I can lift books. Except that one.” He pointed at Weiss, who proceeded to fly up the mountain. 

“Let us see who among us can get there first, Miss Croft.” It sniffed. 

“Even if it’s you, Weiss, I still have the arms needed to actually hold anything.” Lara said with a small laugh. “We’ll get a nice view of the surroundings from up there. Come on.” 

“It’s not that bad. Come on.” She planted her hands on two out croppings and lifted her foot to a third. “Just follow my lead. There’s a an alcove half way up, we can stop there.” 

Ienzo slowly followed in her footsteps - literally - and after some time the two sat on top of a mountain with the view stretching out before them in all directions. Ienzo flexed his hands as he looked over a snow covered plain and even farther away a volcano that left trains of smoke and magma around. 

“So, tell me about yourself?” Lara said. “I just know your name.”

“I’m a scientist, looking for a purpose.” Ienzo said flatly. 

“What’s your expertise?” Lara asked. How was she not cold? She seemed to be looking at something. Or maybe for something?

“Hearts.” Ienzo said. What was…

“Ah, a cardiologist?” Lara took something from her pocket. “Hmm. Compass isn’t working. Now, what was that thing…” She began to pull up various plants and other items in an attempt to find something. 

“I believe you asked how I could hold something earlier. THe answer is, very cleverly.” Weiss opened up his pages to reveal a small, locked, box about the size of a book inside of his own script. “As you can see, I have proven better than you, in both combat and climbing.”

“Yeah, we’ll see about that.” Lara said as she turned to box over. “Hmm. No culture I recognize Same with the symbols. That’s weird. I can’t even figure out what part of the world it’s from.” She glanced at Ienzo. “Cultures in close contact tend to share a lot. So even if you can’t pin down something straight away, you can at least make an educated guess. It’s about the size of-”

“It’s smaller than me, that is what matters.” Weiss said. “We should get going.”

“Not until I get a map.” Lara said. She pulled out some paper from her pockets.

“Please tell me you have a blank notebook in there.’ Ienzo said as he stared at them. “I was hijacked away before I could plan. Though I guess I did that to you too.” 

“Eh.” Lara shrugged. “I was at a base camp in the Himalayas. I won’t bore you with all the details but I had found this civilization and… kinda.. Accidentally, got people to destroy it.”

Ienzo stared at her as he accepted her paper and a pen. 

“How-”

“They followed me, and blew up some things to get other people out. It’s a long story and involves cults.” She went back to making her own notes. Ienzo could tell she looked oddly focused, as if trying to ignore what had happened. Or maybe what her own fault was in this situation. 

Ienzo thought back to his own time facing down Xehanort in the basement of the lab, and went back to writing notes. 

WIth his elegant handwriting he wrote down everything that Cosmos, Zell, and Garland had let slip.

“Right, so the book is just going to be ignored?” Weiss huffed. “Oh what wouldn’t I give for some actually intelligent people for once. I’ve had a farmer, a hussy, a literal child and -”

“If you keep quiet for the moment while I write my notes, I will gladly interest you in a philosophical discussion over the ethics of Ansem the Wise’s research that was continued by myself and Xehanort. But right now I need some quiet to make sure I do not forget anything.” Ienzo interrupted. Lara finished sketching her map. “My Lexicon never did this. It was quiet and just let me make illusions.” He muttered. 

“Oh, so a talking book with knowledge beyond all is what you regret?” Weiss said haughtily. “Of all”

“I wasn’t insulting you, Weiss.” Ienzo said as he stood up from taking his notes. He looked out at the snow covered field a bit below them that gently sloped to sea level in the distance. “I think we should try that.”

“I agree.” Lara said. “Let’s go see what’s down there.”   
*****  
 _We met today for a walk. He’s talking a bit more now. He is a keyblade wielder. I figured that. He’s is studying to be a master with someone he considers a brother, Eraqus. He has been doing research on different worlds for a final project before they take the mark of mastery. He’s been talking a bit on how the Keyblade War changed things._

_I don’t like the keyblade war. I am the goddess of light and harmony after all. And that… that just got so far out of hand. It wasn’t a conscious attempt at anything. And I don’t know who ruined it. But something went wrong. I bring my warriors here in an attempt to correct it. We’ll see how it happens._

_I’ve thought about summoning Xehanort as a warrior for me in the next round, but it won’t work. He doesn’t have the… light? I need._

_At least he treats me like a person. All my warriors go “My goddess Cosmos” or “I shall die to protect my lady.” Xehanort got me a book he thought I would like and asked me questions about if I ate anything._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things continue to go off the track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added a controversial warrior, explanation how and why will be at the end.

Ienzo followed Lara Croft down the mountain. Snow crunched under his feet as the temperature dropped. The not ocean where Cosmos lay was on his left, being utterly placid. It reminded him of Xemnas’ stories of The End of the World. On the other side was a green plain. Ahead of him was a mountain with a crater at the top. Far away, he could hear a train whistling. 

“Do you know where you are going?” He asked Lara. She shrugged. 

“I didn’t see any people. If we keep on going until we meet someone or find something we can work from there. We’ll keep walking until nightfall.” 

“I don’t think that will work.” A man with a horned helmet and a cape came from Cosmos’ side. “You are the one the lady I serve is looking for, aren’t you?” He pointed a sword at Ienzo. 

“Yes, well, it appears she doesn’t tell you how to dress.” Weiss sniffed as he flew in front of Ienzo. “I am getting very tired of saving his life, but really you just keep on adding onto problems.” If a book could roll it’s eyes, Ienzo was sure Weiss could do that. 

Lara raised her pistol and aimed it at the man. “Who are you?” She asked. “And how do we leave?”

“I am the Warrior of Light and you can’t.” He said. “Now come quietly.”

“Or they could come over here.” This was a woman’s voice. A portal like what Zexion would have used opened and out walked a woman with an extraordinarily plunging gown and wings. She was backed up by a literal clown who floated a foot off the ground.

… Of course they did.

“Chaos is interested in the new players. “ the woman said. She glanced over at the Warrior of Light. “You are outnumbered and not wanted. Leave. Before we kill you.”

“We could just kill him anyway. And the girl. And set the book on fire. Chaos only wanted the boy.” The clown said wistfully. “Why is he chaos if he PLANS?” 

The clown was an anarchist. A very violent anarchist. Okay then. 

“He’s not outnumbered.” A man with dark skin, and a bird in his afro ran over. Like Lara, he pulled out two pistols and he aimed them across the plain at the woman and the clown. “I’m here.”

“Hello, Sazh.” The Warrior of light said. He continued to point his sword at Ienzo. “Ignore them. Get these people.”

“Right. Well. We’re just going to head that way.” Lara turned around and began to walk towards another mountain, this one had some sort of a temple built into it. “I’m an archeologist. I have lots of work I need to do.”

Two more beings appeared. One was Garland. The other was a young boy with playing cards. He drew one and the others flew around him in preparation for an attack. If it wasn’t for Luxord he would have been rather disturbed by it. 

“Listen.” Ienzo said as he moved so he could face all of them. “I don’t know what is going on. I just want to leave. So leave us alone until we figure this out.” 

He sounded like Xaldin. Xaldin was always forceful. Zexion was manipulative. But Ienzo… who was Ienzo here? 

The next thing he knew the woman was behind him with her hand on his throat. “Come with us and meet Chaos.”

“NO!” Ienzo shouted, and struggled. It was too hard to breathe. Too Castle Oblivion. Too… Repliku… Axel… 

He felt nothingness, and then someone dressed in black kicked the woman away. He wore a cape, and something over his head but Ienzo could barely see as he took gasping breaths. 

“Really, what horrors are in your past that you faint at a simple hand on your person?” Weiss sighed. “I am considering rescinding my contract with you.”

“Contracts don’t work that way.” Ienzo said as he got up. The new comer was taking Sazh, and had disarmed him. Lara was firing at Ultimecia, who was continually avoiding her attacks. 

“Come on, Weiss. We need to help.” Ienzo started to stride into the field, his eye on Not Luxord, when suddenly a girl appeared on the edge of his vision. 

“YOU! DUCK DOWN NOW!” Ienzo did as the new, female, voice said. A stream of fire missed his hair by an inch. “Pistol lady, Sword guy on your left. Book, watch out for card guy. NO, the big sword guy.” 

Ienzo slowly got up. The girl looked utterly normal. Which meant she stuck out like a sore thumb here. Just jeans, a grey jacket over a pink shirt, and… okay the camera was odd. 

“Let us get going.” Weiss offered. “To battle or away, your choice.” 

“To battle, for now.” Ienzo said, his face dour. “We need more of a distraction.”

“Right. A distraction.” Weiss said as he hovered by Ienzo’s shoulder. “Who to attack first?”

“Can you fire those dark energy balls again? At the card boy. See if you can burn his deck.” 

“Understood, but I can do one better.” Ienzo looked at Weiss curiously, and then a large hand of Dark Energy rose up from the ground, grabbed the deck, and fell back into the dirt. The woman was in front of Ienzo, and Weiss sent a copy of Ienzo towards the woman. It struck her, and she glared. 

“Nope, nope, time to go.” The girl said as she ran forward. “I've Rewound twice. Anytime you attack her is bad.” 

“What?” Ienzo looked at her. She was shorter than him. Odd.

“I rewound time, she freezes it.” The girl said, then pushed Ienzo out of the way of a bullet. “Just go!” 

“WE’RE GOING!” Ienzo shouted, then ran into the plain as fast as his lab coat could carry him. His own… Warriors? Followed. Lara, Weiss, the girl, and the man. The man soon caught up with Ienzo, his stride easy and loping.

“When I give the word, we all duck and double back to that rock over there.” He nodded to a large boulder on his left. Ienzo gave a nod of agreement. 

The man raised his hand and lowered it. Everyone dropped to the ground. 

“This way.” He whispered, and began to crawl to the boulder. The sounds of being followed faded, then broke out in another fight as Chaos and Cosmos warred. 

 

After an hour - and a small rain shower - Lara started to set up a campfire. As Ienzo huddled by it for warmth he looked at the new additions.

“Who are you?” He finally asked. 

“Batman.” The man said. 

“I’m Max Caulfied.” The girl said. “Like I said, I rewind time.” She looked at her hands. “And I may have doomed us all.”   
****  
 _I met Eraqus today. Xehanort broke the rules and took me to “The Land of Departure.” I haven’t been here before. It’s… something. What is it with places of power looking empty?_

_Eraqus was trying to show off for me. He is apparently the favorite to take over as Master in this place, Xehanort says he doesn’t mind. He wants to learn and explore. But I think he does._

_I’ve known Xehanort for about a year now. I don’t know why he would want to stay. I enjoy exploring the worlds with him. There was that time he turned us into mermaids and we ate kelp under the sea and looking at the stars. That time we went dancing at a ball and a dragon came and kidnapped a man so his date went to save him. We’ve walked through Radiant Gardens discussing philosophy and plays and his laugh is something that makes my cheeks blush. I don’t know if he has a good heart, but he tries. And that’s all that matters._

_It’s a pity goddess can’t marry mortals._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say in universe, but Ienzo's power allows him to summon characters from properties that SE or it's subsidiaries have worked on. Weiss is from NieR, released by SE. Lara is from Eidos/Crystal Dynamics, a SE Subsidiary. Max Caulfield (Sacrifice Chloe/Save the Town ending.) from Life is Strange which was released by SE. And Batman? Arkham Asylum was worked on by Eidos. However the sequels weren't so things will probably go in a different direction as I can't talk about City or Knight. 
> 
> So, long story short. Yes, there is a reason. And I have one more Warrior to add this round. Try to guess who it is. 
> 
> Also I love Sazh. He is the best. I need to put Cid Raines somewhere too.


	5. Chapter 5

“And how did you do that?” Ienzo asked as he joined Lara around the fire. The heat from the fire dried out whatever moisture was left on Ienzo’s clothes. Weiss stayed a bit away, so the sparks wouldn’t fall on his pages.

“I have the power to rewind time, but the last time I did that, well not here, I caused a giant storm that wiped out my town unless I went back in time and let my best friend die.” Max said as she curled up by the fire. Lara put down a bow and walked over to Max. Then wrapped her in a hug. 

“I am sure that there is another reason.” Lara said. Max started to tear up. “Was that the first time you used your powers?”

“Y...yes.” Max began to cry. “I had...hadn’t…realized”

“I’ll talk to someone at the League.” Batman said. He took out a small tablet computer. “There are people there with time magic, among other things. I can see if they can straighten this out.” 

Ienzo took out his own little notebook and began to scribble new notes. 

“What’s your name.” Batman asked as he looked at Ienzo. “You are probably the reason why we are here. What is your name.”

“Ienzo.” He said after he finished writing down his thought. “My Name is Ienzo.” He stood up. “and , yes, I may have summoned you. I needed something, and then you appeared. So, logically, I was involved. But I have yet to discover more than that.” He held up the notebook Lara had given him. “This is all I know, and it isn’t much.” 

Batman picked it up and began to flip through it. 

“Is Cosmos your mother?”

“I was always told I was an orphan. I was found outside the castle and taken in.” He shrugged and stood up. “It could mean my parents are out there, but my world was destroyed later, and then I didn’t care.” 

“How did you summon us?” Batman asked. Ienzo glanced at Lara, who frowned. 

“Yeah. This isn’t where I was supposed to be.” Lara said as she stood up. “Like I said, I was in the Himalayas. Actually.” She turned around quickly. “I wasn’t wearing this either.”

“Miss Croft, if I did whatever this is, I swear it wasn’t intentional.”

 

“Could you make it so?” Batman asked. “Can you intentionally summon someone?”

 

“Maybe?” Ieno said as he began to pace. “I admit I don’t understand everything but…” He frowned and looked around. “We seem to be good on long and close range fighers. Maybe someone a bit more medium range? Who wouldn’t be disturbed about being thrown into a battle between multiple sides.” Ienzo began to pace. The nothingness began to ache in him again, but he was growing used to it. “Magic of some sort should be a plus, as most of the warriors here seem to use Magic or swords. I’m not sure why though.”

“Aesthetic?” Max offered. Lara chuckled, and they both turned to look at Batman. Who did not respond at all. 

“Back to the point, all of you don’t see to follow those rules, so that is something to think about.” Ienzo considered to pace as the feeling of nothingness grew. “Age does not matter, but power does. We are going against powerful people and we need a -” He fell to his knees at this point as the Nothingness grew intense, and then vanished. He looked up and pushed the hair from his eyes. In front of him stood a boy with a shock of red hair and dressed in purple.

“And… I have no idea where I am. Again.” The boy said as he looked around. “Is this The Game?”

“Apparently he is used to some of this.” Batman said. Ienzo staggered up. 

“What language are you speaking?” The boy asked. 

“Name.” Ienzo groaned. “I’m Ienzo.”

“Neku, Neku Sakuraba.” The boy, Neku, said as he looked around. “Am I in the game?”

“You are speaking English, and no. I don’t know what that is.” Ienzo said as he staggered up. “Well, we know how that happens. I can’t send you back, so you may be required to stay with us.”

To his surprise, Neku shrugged. 

“I’ve had worse.” He dug around in his pockets and pulled out six pins. “Hmm… These should be good for now. Let’s see.” He made a gesture and ice sprung from the ground.

“And can a mere illusion do that, hmm?” Weiss asked. 

“Every time you speak, do you use up words in your pages?” Ienzo asked as he looked around a bit. “Should we get moving now?”

“Hold on.” Max held up a camera. “I need to take a picture of all of you.”

“Why?” Lara asked. Still she was busy double checking her climbing equipment and the number of arrows she had in her pack.

“I can return to when pictures are taken.” Max explained. “If something bad happens, I can go back and warn us so we change it. Provided, again, this does not end up in me destroying reality and killing us all.”

“I doubt it.” Batman said. 

“I hope so. SMILE!” Max shouted, and made sure to get them all in the picture. 

Come to think of it,when WAS the last time Ienzo had his picture taken?  
***  
 _I went to the Land of Departure today. Or rather returned to it. This feels a bit more homey. This is between the realms of Light and Dark, a bit like my own realm. I still visit other worlds, especially when Xehanort is studying, but there is a peace in this one I do not get anywhere else. A peace that is comforting. I have spent a lot of time with Xehanort and Eraqus now. Eraqus picked up on who I was right away. Or rather, I was something different. He keeps trying to make things easier for me. He claims it’s respect, but it feels a bit more like worship. Which… I wouldn’t mind as much as no one worships me in my own realm. But I am a guardian, a protector, and a few other things. I don’t need to be worshipped as the goddess of light and harmony HERE._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think some of these are out of character. Would you mind letting me know? Of if you read it at all? Comments would be nice. I know this is a bit out there, and with the reveals in KHUX and elsewhere I don't know how this will play out. Especially with Dissidia NT.


	6. Chapter 6

Batman and Ienzo walked together, both writing down what they knew. 

It wasn’t much. 

“I don’t understand.” Ienzo finally said. “Why bring me here?” 

“That does seem to be key in all of this.” Batman agreed. Max hung back and fingered her camera strap. Neku appeared to be listening to his headphones, but Ienzo had the sneaking suspicion that it was a bluff. Lara was ahead of them, her figure traipsing methodically across the sand dunes. She was in drastically better shape than him. “Have you ever been here before?”

“No.” Ienzo shook his head. “According to Even, I was only a few hours old when Ansem the Wise found me outside the castle. I stayed there my entire life until I turned into a Nobody. Then it was mostly The World That Never Was, until I, er, died at Castle Oblivion.” Ienzo rubbed his throat. “Came back to Radiant Gardens after I came back to life somehow. And then here. Hypothetically I could have been born here, but-”

“I won’t discount it, but it doesn’t seem like you remember it.” Batman agreed. 

“And you just gloss over the fact he died?” Weiss sniffed as it hovered next to Ienzo. “You and your… your… fetish gear.” 

Ienzo could have sworn Batman gave a small smile. 

“Listen.” Neku jogged up behind Ienzo. “What is going on? Do I need to make a Pact?”

“I don’t know,” Batman said. “Until we find out-”

“Listen.” Lara came loping back and stopped in front of Batman and Ienzo. “We need to find more information.” 

“I agree,” Batman said. Ienzo frowned and stroked his chin in one hand while holding his elbow in the other. 

“I also agree.” He said. “But right now everyone here wants us for some reason.” He looked around at their small group, including Max who had just jogged up to them. “I can’t see us going to anyone and asking for information.”

Neku put his hand on a 7th button and frowned. 

“I can’t read your minds or imprint on you.” He said as he looked up. They all turned to look at him.

“I’m immune to Mind Readers,” Batman said. “I’ve trained to be that way.” 

“Okay then,” Max said, then looked back at Neku. “I have not.” 

“This place isn’t The Game. I know that.” 

Ienzo made a mental note of asking what “The Game” was some other time. 

“But I have some powers and not others. When in The Game, I can read the minds of everyone but other Players.” Neku held up the 7th pin at this point. It was black with a stylized white skull and a cross on it. It reminded Ienzo vaguely of the Nobody symbol. Just spikier. “We are all on the same team. Either this rule doesn’t work here, or I can read others minds.”

“So we just need to find another player, and see if you can read their minds.” Batman finished. Neku nodded. 

“And if I can imprint - kind of like Mind control - even better.” He said. 

“Or we can just spy,” Batman replied. 

“We are still missing the point on finding people,” Lara added. “I’ve seen some of these people in action. We don’t have any real way of blocking them, and some seem to teleport.” 

“If they want to find us, they’ll find us. We just keep walking.” Ienzo finally said. “Right now I don’t have any other plan.” 

“I seem to have contracted myself to an idiot.” Weiss sighed. “And that other box doesn’t talk.”

“Other box?” Batman looked up. “What other box?” 

“We found this-” Lara said as she pulled it from a side pocket.

“I found it.” Weiss corrected her. “I beat you up the mountain too.”

“I spotted it first, let’s use We,” Ienzo said after a moment. He uncrossed his arms and stared at Batman. “It was found hidden on a mountain before we met. Miss Croft said she could not discover it’s place of origin.” 

“No markings I recognize.” She said as she turned it over. “The closest is this x shaped key marking which-”

“Kingdom Hearts.” Ienzo grabbed the box from Lara’s hand. “It’s the Xblade.” 

“I am a being of incalculable knowledge and I can tell you that keys can not be used as a weapon.” Weiss sniffed. “Furthermore-”

“They are in my universe. It’s a legendary weapon.” Ienzo traced the X Blade shape with his fingers. “I know a few people who have it, but they are the only ones. But this… this is the Xblade. What Master Xehanort was searching for, via Xemnas and Ansem Seeker of Darkness.”

“Is Ansem the Wise and Ansem Seeker of Darkness the same person?” Max asked. “Is this something with true names or-”

“It’s, er, I’ll explain it later but Ansem the Wise and Ansem Seeker of Darkness are not the same person. Ansem Seeker of Darkness and Xemnas make up two halves of Master Xehanort though.” 

“That makes enough sense.” Neku mused. Everyone turned to look at him. He shrugged. “Listen, the Game involves multiple realities simultaneously. I understand halves of people.” 

“Why didn’t you recognize it before?” Lara asked. 

“I never saw it.” Ienzo traced it again. “I just knew that Xemnas was searching for it and some old keyblade wielders. Xigbar knew more and he, er, Xigbar has a reputation.” He looked up at the group. “Roxas was the first time I saw a keyblade in person, at least that I remember. I may have seen one once when I was a child but-” He frowned. “I was too young to truly remember things. Either way, that’s from my dimension so-”

“So what is it doing here?” Max finished his thought. 

Ienzo handed it over to Batman, who began to work on picking the lock.   
***  
 _Xehanort completed his Mark of Mastery exam today. I gave him a reward in his room. We spent the rest of the evening having a pleasurable time sharing our company. He was so enamored with me, we forgot to go to the feast in his and Eraqus’ honor. I hope Eraqus wasn’t mad. Or, rather, Master Eraqus I should say. Or maybe not. I am a goddess, they will not master me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Cosmos and MX did the deed. When MX is about twenty mind you. But still.


	7. Several Cycles Later (a one off chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the new NT stuff. This is a possible look at the future.

Ienzo sat on a distant rock and watched Lightning and the Warrior of Light talk to someone new. 

"This doesn't feel right." He finally said. 

"I agree." Batman said as he landed next to him. "Supposedly Materia is heir to Cosmos' will. She summoned the heroes."

"And yet, here we are." Weiss said as he floated next to Ienzo. "Do you have a plan?"

"Keep together and stay out of site." Ienzo said as he stood up. "Let's go spy on Materia..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news: NT trailers give me ideas for the Warriors of Balance.  
> Better News: With Prairie Rose out I can work on other stories.
> 
> Also, seriously. Those trailers are amazing.

The box occupied all of Ienzo’s thoughts. Everyone had separated a bit and waited for Batman to unlock the box.

“It is not like we could be mapping the area.” Weiss sniffed.

“Miss Croft is mapping the area.” Ienzo reminded him. “But as we are on some sand dunes, there is not much to see.”

“We can watch out for enemies.”

“Max is taking care of that,” Ienzo said as he gestured in her direction. She, too, sat on a dune. Neku sat next to her and they were sharing his headphones.

“So, we shall just wait here?” Weiss sniffed. “I shall go talk to Miss Croft. Maybe she will make a pact with me instead of you.”

“It doesn’t work that way.” Ienzo shrugged, but Weiss was off, leaving Ienzo alone. With a sigh, he fell back onto the sand and stared at the sky. The never changing sky.

A day ago he was dead. The last thing he remembered was the Riku Replica’s hands on his throat and Axel’s smug face and the Replica lifted him up and strangled him.

It was only slightly better than the fact that Axel set Vexen on fire.

Then all of a sudden, he’s there. Axel, Lea, is there. Aeleus is there. Even and Dilan are there… true Even and Dilan were unconscious. And Braig and … the… what did they call that apprentice? Apparently not Xehanort.

Ienzo rubbed his eyes. Why did Xehanort need to copy himself so much?

Oh, right. Lea ran off to solve that problem and save His Majesty, King Mickey, and his Queen Minnie - who may or may not also be a Queen of a place called “France” - which left the one actual scientist left to do science things. And then Cosmos shows up and whisked him away here.

His research back at Radiant Gardens could end up saving the universe from Xehanort. But he wasn’t there. He was here.

Ienzo sat up and looked out at the people that were there because of him. Well, and Weiss the book.

Batman sat in the center of a few dunes. His belt was open as he tried various tools to open the box. The box itself was small, about the size of a lunch box, and made of shiny lacquered wood. Like all of the Organization, Ienzo/Zexion had heard the stories of the Box of the Master of Masters, but this clearly wasn’t the heavily locked steam trunk that had disappeared years ago. No, this was more… personal.

Max looked casual and was taking pictures of Neku with her camera that spat out the white squares. Neku was trying way too hard to look casual and pretended not to notice the camera.

Lara and Weiss seemed to be getting on fairly well. Or at least she listened when he rambled. She had her journal out from what he could see. Obviously, she was making notes. Ienzo pulled his own out, but just kept on blankly flipping through the pages.

“We need to talk to a Warrior.” He finally said. He stood up and brushed sand off his lab coat. “Weiss!”

“What?” Weiss groaned and flew as slowly as possible back to Ienzo. “Why did you call?”

“We need to talk to another Warrior.” Ienzo brushed his hair back so he could get a better look at his group. Lara had come over too, and Max and Neku were picking their way down the sand dunes. “I am a SCIENTIST. I should know when I lack data. And we are right now. We know Cosmos and Chaos are fighting, they summon warriors, and nothing else.”

“And Cosmos believes you are her son,” Batman said as he fiddled with the box. It clicked open. “Got it.”

“Yes, there is that too. I’m not going back to her for a bit.” Ienzo muttered, his hand on his chin. “ So, do we capture a Warrior or wait for one to come to-”

“Ienzo-” Batman looked up from the open book. “You mentioned someone named Xehanort.”

“Yes….” Ienzo turned to look at Batman. Weiss flew up to take a position behind him. “Why do you ask?”

Batman handed him the book. On the first page had a script.  
**  
"You know this world is too small, don't you?" He asked. I did not say a word, despite how out of place I suddenly realized I looked. "I am Xehanort, a keyblade wielder." He said as he looked over a menu to order.  
"Cosmos," I said in reply. I held out my hand, and he shook it.  
***  
“Kingdom Hearts,” Ienzo whispered. He looked up at the befuddled faces of his cohorts. “Cosmos knew the man who is trying to destroy the universe in my dimension.”

“What was she doing there?” Lara asked. Neku gave a small nod, and Max took a picture.  
As Ienzo looked over the book again, it was filled with sketches of Cosmos and a young man, and places he had seen when he was Zexion researching other worlds, something slid down the side of a nearby dune.

Instantly, Lara had her bow and arrow out and began to run towards it. Neku pulled a pin out of his pocket, and vanished, only to appear several feet ahead of Lara. Batman pulled out a Batarang and Neku got into position with Weiss.

An elf like girl with purple hair tumbled over the sand dune. She glanced up at the group and gave a meant to be charming smile.

“I’m Prishe. I happened to overhear you say you needed a warrior. I’ll answer questions for food.”

****  
Xehanort has decided to take off his armor when traveling between worlds. He spends his time searching for something, he refuses to tell me what.

We have been together for a few cycles, already his hair grows every slightly gray. But… I think he is trying to hasten it along somehow.

I still care for him, but this leaves me concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best news: the next chapter has been in the works since about Birth By Sleep and Dissidia's initial PSP release.
> 
> also I can't seem to get italics. Help?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warriors of Balance have found Cosmos' journal! What revelations are inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets into some possibly disturbing content. I talk about in the abstract, but if this is uncomfortable for you, you can leave.

Batman was the first to move.  He put his gloved hand on the small packets around his waist and opened one to reveal a bunch of nutrition bars.   He kneeled down and held it out.

 

“Healthy food first, then tasty food.”  He said, his voice slightly less gravely.

 

“Yeah, yeah.”  Prishe said as she grabbed it.  “So do you have questions?”  She took a bite. “Why do you HAVE this food?”

 

“I have adopted children,”  Batman growled.  Lara turned and blinked at him.  “So, what is it that Cosmos and Chaos want?”  

 

“It’s a bit unclear.  I think they want to beat each other.”  Prishe said as she took another bite.  “They summon warriors, the warriors sometimes switch sides, things happen, it resets.  New people have no memories.  Older people have some or all of them.  Except for the Warrior of Light.  He doesn’t have any and he’s been through a few cycles.”  

 

Ienzo pulled out the book.  Batman would take notes.  This…. This made no sense.  

 

“Why don’t they fight each other?”  Batman asked.  

 

“Don’t know.”  Prishe shrugged.  “How did you get here?”

 

“Summoned on accident, except for Neku,”  Ienzo said as he flipped through the book.  Cosmos and Xehanort had been to quite a few worlds.  And they were involved with some sort of dragon transformation at a ball that wasn’t Maleficent.  There were adventures in worlds, breakfast at a place called “The Land of Departure”, it was…

 

“What is the matter, you look as if you saw another talking book,”  Weiss said as he settled on the back of Ienzo and peered? Over Ienzo’s shoulder. 

 

“Xehanort is one of the worst people in my world,”  Ienzo said softly.  “He is responsible for so many worlds destruction, he took my heart, and is trying to recreate an ancient world.”  He looked up.  “And Cosmos writes about how he likes his pancakes.  It is… disjointed.” 

 

“All villains believe themselves to be heroes,”  Weiss said wisely.  “The Shadowlord in my own-”

 

Ienzo went back to the journal.  Prishe was discussing some of the previous warriors, something about someone named “Galuf” who had a massive mustache.  And how he tried to take care of a girl named “Refia.”  

 

_ **** _

_ I have met with Eraqus, and he agrees with me.  Xehanort is still as affectionate as ever, but he has grown distracted.  I can tell he is thinking about something - he was like this before his Master exam - but he isn’t telling me it.  He always tells me things.   _

_ *** _

_ Eraqus told me today that Xehanort has been taking out books on the Keyblade War from their master’s collection.   _

 

_ I saw the Keyblade war.  I saw their deaths.  I saw what they fought over. _

 

_ They fought over Kingdom Hearts.  They fought over me. _

***

 

“WHAT,” Ienzo said flatly as he looked up from the revelation of Cosmos' other true identity. 

 

“Look, the fact that the Warrior of Light has been sneaking into the library of Chaos to get books is a bit weird but not the most disturbing thing that I’ve seen,”  Prishe said.  Lara had her journal map out and seemed to be updating it.  Batman stood over Prishe, intensely holding out another piece of food.  Neku and Max seemed to be keeping an eye out for anyone else. Like that Garland guy.

 

“No, it’s-”  He held up the book.  “Too much to explain.  Just-”  He got up and found another dune to nestle in.  “keep talking.  I’ll… be a bit.”  

***

_ Eraqus does not know I am Kingdom Hearts, but he does know I have a great light magic.  Something that should be hidden.  If something goes badly, I will need back up. _

_ ** _

_ I don’t know if I will need back up.  Xehanort took me out to Agrabah today.  It was where we first met.   The Sultan just had a daughter.  We watched and cheered for the parade. There were so many animals there.  We don’t have animals in Dissidia.  Just moogles.  Moogles are fine, but the elephants and monkeys and parrots are different from Dissidia.  I miss the life there.  Just so… so much fighting. _

_ ** _

_ Xehanort and Eraqus sparred today as I enjoyed some time before the next cycle begins.  I can feel it, pulling, like someone tugging on my robe.  Growing ever more insistent.  Before the sun vanishes and I use my light to protect my warriors, I want someone to dote on me.  Be it the sun or Xehanort or Eraqus, I need it.   _

 

_ But the sparring of Xehanort and Eraqus grew heated.  I know that look, that sound.  Xehanort has used that tone to haggle for the pendant I wear.  He calls it a “Good luck charm” that I will return to him.  But oh how he fought with the seller before he got it for me in Arendelle.   _

 

_ I have never heard him use that tone with Eraqus, who he considers a brother.  _

_ ** _

_ Xehanort’s eyes have started to turn yellow.  And he grabbed me today.  Like some common woman.  I am a goddess.  I am the goddess of light.  We have been together for years and he does not need to ask my permission to touch me, but there is a difference between a touch and him holding my arm so tight it pinches. _

_ ** _

_ I have moved out of Xehanort’s room.  _

_ ** _

_ Eraqus reported to me today that Xehanort has been researching the Xblade.  This was the impetus of the previous keyblade war. The most powerful weapon in existence, and can be used to summon me in my form as Kingdom Hearts.  This isn’t good.   _

 

_ The easiest way to make a xblade is to arrange a clash of pure light and pure darkness, but there are other methods.  _

 

_ I am making yet another.  Starting with the Sultan’s daughter - Jasmine - I am finding seven young women of the purest hearts.  I shall imbue them with a drop of my power and they shall hold back the darkness.  Not completely.  But no matter what, that will protect me.  Even if their world is demolished, they will always be safe.  Even if they are the only survivors.  As long as they live, Xehanort can’t find me when I hide.   _

_ ** _

_ Xehanort has turned into someone I don’t recognize.  Not just literally, he did not have pointed ears or yellow eyes when I met him.  And while he always had silver hair it feels… different now.  No, he is fighting more. With me, with Eraqus, with his master.  He searches for new worlds because the ones he finds are “too small”.  He keeps on trying to grab me, to take me places I don’t want to go.  No, this is not the man I knew so long ago.  The one that found books for me to read when I was in Dissidia and came up with plants that could grow over there.  No, that man is gone.   _

_ ** _

_ Xehanort and I fought again today.  It grew more… physical than our other fights.  He kept on trying to control me, and I had to remind him I am not a being to be controlled.  But I think this ends our time together.  We can not mend this. _

_ ** _

_ I’m pregnant.  By Shinryu I don’t think any of us accounted for this.  I will leave the child - whenever I have it - in a world called Radiant Gardens.  We never spent much time there.  I shall hide it with Ansem the Wise.  I went there once without Xehanort and met a new mother who had named her son Cloud.  I shall dampen my form and hide as her sister. _

 

_ Xehanort must never know about this.  But if I have a child, a  demigod, the cycles shall be weighed in my favor.  I can either add them as a warrior to my side or they can set up their own faction against Chaos.   _

 

_ Either way, I win Dissidia. _

****

“But the whole cycle warrior thing is weird, you know?”  Prishe was saying as Ienzo closed the book.  He leaned back and exhaled.  Sand fell into his hair, not that he cared right now.  Cosmos’ words kept echoing in his head.  

 

This seemed to be her personal diary.  Under that assumption, it was all that she believed to be true.  Which means she was pregnant at some point.  But that still left other issues and why was it right after the Xehanort fight?

 

“What do you mean?” Batman asked.  Ienzo glanced over and found Batman was crouching in front of Prishe. He held no food in his hand, but wrappers scattered around Prishe.  

 

“Well, all Cosmos says is it’s an attempt at Balance.  And we are needed. Why not just fight Chaos herself?”  Prishe replied.  She pounded her fists together.  “She is more powerful than any one of her warriors.  Or maybe even all of us together.”

 

“Because, as she has been to my realm, she knows that to create the Xblade, the most powerful weapon of all, you need to make a clash of….”  Ienzo started in his normal scientific tone, then trailed off, staring at the beam of light that lit up Cosmos’ realm in her calm ocean.

 

_ Xehanort and I fought today.  It grew more...physical than our other fights. _

 

“Light and….”

 

_ I’m pregnant. _

 

Ienzo darted off, sand squishing under his feet until he tripped in the dune.  As everyone watched, he managed to get himself to a corner of the dune before throwing up.  Shaking, he tried to stand up and promptly doubled over again and wretched.  

 

“Ienzo?”  Max came over, leaning in slightly.  “Batman, get some water.  Hold on, Ienzo.”  

 

With a deftness that spoke of rewinding time, Max managed to get Ienzo into a decent position.  After Ienzo’s stomach had emptied, Batman passed water to Max, who slowly tilted it into Ienzo’s mouth, washing away the remains of his vomit.  

 

“I’M A KEYBLADE.”  Ienzo managed to work out slowly.  They all looked at him.  “A weapon, a… how…”  His hands reached up and pulled on his own hair.  “Keyblades may have minds and hearts of their own, but they aren’t people… but is a Xblade different?”  

 

His hands left his head and pressed against his heart.  Slow and steady, his heartbeat.  

 

“Ienzo.”  This was Lara.  “I got this Max, I went to college.  Ienzo.”  She turned from Max to look at Ienzo.  “I need you to explain very slowly.  You think you are a weapon?”

 

“In what way,”  Batman said in that way that was technically a question.  

 

“Is this my fault?”  Ienzo still had his hands on his heart.  “I must be a Xblade, but why did it not appear when Xehanort took my heart?  Was I too young?  Not in the right frame of mind?” His breathing spread up.  “All of what Xehanort did, was it my fault.”

 

“Ienzo,”  Batman spoke again, a voice slightly gruff but just to get his attention.  Blinking tears away, he looked up to see Lara, Max, and Batman in front of him.  Just behind them were Weiss, Neku, and Prishe. Weiss, for once, stayed quiet.  “Ienzo, I need you to explain.”  

 

Ienzo let himself drift down the dune until he sat there.  Everyone else mimicked his sitting position.

 

“A… A keyblade is the most powerful weapon in my dimension like I said.”  Ienzo’s fingers drew keys into the sand.  Long, short, decorated, it was hard to tell.  “No one knows where they come from, they just appear when they are supposed to.”  

 

Yes. Science.  He knows Science.  His hands stroked his hair again. 

 

“But an X-blade” he pronounced the X like “chi” “that is what Xehanort wants.  When… when I died, when Axel and the Replica Riku strangled me, I… I didn’t know everything.  But from my own research I know one way is to have pure light and darkness clash.”  

 

“Like here?” Prishe asked.  Ienzo shook his head.  

 

“No, not quite like here.  Cosmos and CHaos are not equals, and all their warriors, they are humans.  Or at least not perfect.  No matter what the villains have a small bit of light and the heroes have a small bit of dark.”  

 

“So the clash isn’t equal.”  Lara finished.  Ienzo nodded. His breathing started to go back into his control. 

 

“This journal.”  Ienzo held up the book, a bit of vomit was still on the corner.  “It’s almost all about Cosmos’ relationship with Xehanort.  The last two entries are them fighting and then Cosmos saying she’s…. She’s…”

 

“Pregnant.”  Batman finished.  

 

“And… and… and it has to be a clash….” fatigue snuck up on Ienzo, and he felt sleep call to him.  But not now.  He couldn’t…  

 

“It can’t… be… consensual.”  He managed to stutter out.  Max’s face turned white and Neku glared.  “For… for either side.”  

 

He curled up, legs to his chest as he strained for any body heat.  A rustle and a black blanket dropped over on him.  As he looked up, Batman was closing a slot on his utility belt.  

 

“It has to be me.” He finished.  “I share Cosmos’ ability to summon, which means I could be her child. She talks about leaving her child with Ansem the wise, that’s where I was found.  It… it all lines up.  She only talks about pregnancy after the fight with Xehanort.  Oh… oh… Xehanort’s my father.”  Ienzo curled up in such a way that the dune was the only thing supporting him. “Xehanort wants Kingdom Hearts and it’s power.  And Kingdom Hearts may be Cosmos. And I’m a Xblade and the Xblade can summon Kingdom Hearts which is Cosmos.  And Cosmos wants to stop the fighting between Chaos by maybe controlling it all and… and…”

 

What felt like a book landed on his back and provided support.  

 

“We trust you,” Neku said. Ienzo looked up.  All of them, and Prishe, wore a similar expression of concern. 

 

“And… I trust you.” Ienzo managed to get out.  He staggered to his feet. “I will have to deal with this later.  Oh, to be a Nobody for a bit.”  

 

The sand did not help his lack of coordination.  

 

“Where are we going?”  Max asked.  Ienzo continued to stagger forward, leading his crew.

 

“Cosmos’ throne.  We need to have a talk.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how Birth By Sleep caused this fic? 
> 
> Yeah. Xehanort talking about "Clashing" between light and dark and not specifying battle + Ienzo being explicitly stated to be alone in the world = me joking about how Cosmos and Xehanort could be Ienzo's parents and he was a living Xblade. 
> 
> Followed by me going "you know, there is nothing CONTRADICTING that..." 
> 
> Add in Cosmos being kinda a shady person in general and you end up with... well... basically Cosmos and Xehanort raping each other and Cosmos' child being Ienzo, the living Xblade. 
> 
> Which proceeds to wreck the rest of KH just by his existence. 
> 
> There are a two more chapters from round one. Then Round 2 starts.... and then I have NT down the road too. But why Ienzo is here, what are the Warriors of Balance, that has been settled in this chapter. 
> 
> And for the record, to an extant Cosmos' plan worked. Xehanort never knew he had a son, the son was Ienzo, and Ienzo was a living Xblade. (And I know the whole 3D scene doesn't quite match up with this, but we'll chalk that up to emotional immaturity as he was about 6.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Dissidia NT and TWEWY on the Switch

Ienzo led his small group of warriors, and Prishe, over dunes and onto the unending shallow sea that surrounded Cosmos’ base. The light shot up from her throne, providing a beacon for those who wish to see her.

By the time Ienzo got to the sea, he had managed to walk straight, and his angry footfalls sloshed through the water.

“You don’t need to come along,” Ienzo said. “I pulled you here against your will, and this is clearly an issue between Cosmos and myself. You have no reason to trust me, I am clearly unstable right now, I can not fight, as much as I do not trust Cosmos I have no reason for you to be against her, and I do not know how to return you to your homes.”

“It’s that or be stranded in a place where a lot of people may actively try to kill us,” Lara replied. “I know some of us can handle it on our own, but will you accept that being with you is our best chance to get out?”

“And admitting these problems means we have a basis to tackle what happens next,” Batman added.

“Are you saying that I am not weapon enough for you?” Weiss asked. “After all the magic I used-”

“Weiss, that power is your own. It is not mine, and I do not presume to call it that.” Ienzo pulled on his sleeves, before remembering this was his scientist jacket, not his Organization cloak. That would have looked more intimidating at least.

“Fine…” Weiss sniffed. “So, do we have a plan or are we just going to stampede into a heavily protected lair of a goddess and hope we aren’t killed on sight? Or will Prishe be our hostage?”

“We’re not taking hostages,” Batman said. Neku, gripping his mind reading pin, kept on avoiding the swing of his cape. “Prishe can leave at any time.”

“Well, we’re heading the same way anyway.” Prishe said cheerfully, munching on the last ration that Batman had. “I’ll get to see my friends again, and we’ll depart until the next cycle and see what happens then.”

“IF we have the next cycle,” Ienzo said. “For us, anyway. I promise to do what I can to let you leave.”

“Wait,” Max said and pulled up. “One last picture, in case things go bad?”

Ienzo stood straight in the middle, as Max pulled a compact tripod out from her bag. Weiss took up his normal position behind his right shoulder. Prishe plopped herself down in front of Ienzo, Batman took up just behind his left shoulder, Neku sat next to Prishe, and Lara stood on Ienzo’s left as Max set the timer and hurried to Ienzo’s right  
Click  
***  
They did not even try to be subtle, the ocean is bare and their feet could clearly be heard through the quiet realm. The green looping lights returned, and became more prevalent the closer they got to Cosmos’ base.

Cosmos was sitting on her throne. When she heard the footsteps, Ienzo could see her turn to his direction.

“Ienzo.” She said softly as she stood up and faced Ienzo’s company. “I see your little group of warriors has grown.”

“At what point were you going to use me as the Xblade to take over this realm?” Ienzo asked. He held up Cosmos’ journal. “And do you have any clue what Xehanort - who is apparently my FATHER - would do with that information? Considering everything he’s already done while you’ve been hiding here.”

“I have a duty to this realm,” Cosmos said, a little more tense. Ienzo saw Batman circle around from the corner of his eye. Lara slightly more obviously reached for her pistol on her waist. Max gripped the photo and Prishe shifted nervously.

“And far be it for me to bemoan your duty,” Ienzo replied. “But part of Duty is making sure people know what is going on. And now I have accidentally trapped several people and a book here.”

  
Weiss said nothing but moved to a normal position by Ienzo’s shoulder.

“What are you saying?” Cosmos said as she descended from her throne. “If you need an explanation of your duty-”

“Your diary helped in that regard,” Ienzo replied back. Neku gripped a pin and slipped around him too. “And Miss Prishe answered some questions.”

“And?” Cosmos asked. “Will you stop Chaos?”

Ienzo paused, watching as the Warrior of Light grew closer to Cosmos.

“Yes.” He said finally. “And you too.”

“You DARE to take over the realm?” Warrior of Light strode forward until he was equal to Cosmos.

“I will NOT allow anyone to be used. Not after what the Organization did, not after what I did.” Ienzo lifted a hand, and Weiss began to charge a barrier spell. “I have not been a good person and I have not listened to the stories of my companions, but the little I know says they have their own problems too. I will listen to them, and at least I will fight against you and Chaos and Xehanort.”

“You dare insult Cosmos?” The Warrior of Light said.

“Warrior.” She hissed. “Leave my son to me.”

“My duty is to protect everyone. From Chaos, from Xehanort and from you. Call me a hypocrite for summoning people without their consent, but at least I can claim ignorance - except for Neku which was a test of my power. You have been planning this from before I was BORN.”

“Not this exactly.” Cosmos started to say.

“Oh no. But something like it.” Ienzo agreed. “A ringer as some would say, someone outside the cycle to bring victory to you.”

“I wish for victory.” Cosmos agreed. “Same as any. But you DARE imply that is why I care for you?”

Ienzo opened the diary and flipped to the last page _. “ Xehanort must never know about this. But if I have a child, a demigod, the cycles shall be weighed in my favor. I can either add them as a warrior to my side or they can set up their own faction against Chaos._  
 _Either way, I win Dissidia.”_ He read aloud. Cosmos turned white.

“Cosmos,” Prishe whispered. “Cosmos did-”

“This ends.” Ienzo hissed. “I don’t know everything going on, but it reeks of darkness and manipulation. I don’t care what it takes, but I will do everything in my power to make sure this never continues. Even if I have to imprison you and Chaos.”

“Enough.” The Warrior of Light drew back his sword. Ienzo put up the barrier, and the sword bounced off. Ice shards shot up from the ground as Neku charged.

“Warrior!” Prishe shouted and tried to run between him and Ienzo. “Stop we need!”

Garland’s sword hit her in the chest, she stumbled forward and began to fade.

“Prishe!” The Warrior of Light shouted and ran towards her disappearing body. Ienzo followed, only to feel something slice through him too. He staggered and felt hands grab him. Garland shouted something as he charged Cosmos. Neku set him on fire as Lara fired an arrow at him, then elsewhere.

The world faded a bit, and Max and Batman’s faces swam above him.

“We got you,” Max said. “I’ll try to rewind but-”

“Died once.” Ienzo managed to gasp out. “It’s fine.”

_I just wish we had people who could have helped them._

And then everything went black.   
***  
Ienzo suddenly screamed as a headache poured through his skull. His heart ached and the light hurt.

“Your son seems to have no love of the light.” A deep voice said. “If I had known that was your plan, maybe I would have spawned some of my own.”

“Quiet, Chaos,” Cosmos said. “He’s here, the cycle is over this time. He shall join my side. That is that.”

“That is not that.” Another voice said. This one sounded like… for some reason, Maleficent came into his mind, but as a man.

Ienzo finally opened his eyes and saw a dragon.

“I’m not dead, so who are you?” He finally said. The Dragon made a sound like scales over leaves.

“Shinryu, the Great Will, orchestrator of the cycles, seeking the ultimate weapon.” It said. “And you should not exist.”

“Zexion should not have existed, I’m Ienzo.” He said simply and stood up. This was some sort of place between. “And Zexion would also agree that he should not exist. I’m not sure what your plan is here.”

“I am the one who gives Cosmos and Chaos their warriors, and with each cycle, they get stronger until I get my weapon,” Shinryu explained. “They are not supposed to have… offspring.”

“Living Xblade, apparently. I would appear in some form or another. Apparently, it’s as a human.” Ienzo replied. “You are the one behind all of this?”

“Yes.”

“Then if I were to defeat you, then the cycles would end?”

“That is a tall order, Xblade demigod.” Shinryu hissed. “That is beyond the capabilities of Cosmos and Chaos, and both are more powerful than you.”

“I have been killed by a replica and the Organization has been taken down a child with a giant key.” He brushed some dirt off of his jacket. “I’ve figured out that very little is impossible.”

“The cycles shall continue.” Shinryu hissed, and their space altered. “With you in it.”  
****  
“Ienzo?” Hands gripped Ienzo’s shoulders as a familiar voice repeated his name. “Ienzo, what are you doing? You have been gone for DAYS and… who are they?”

“Even?” Ienzo opened his eyes. The long-haired blond man who had taken care of him, ever since he was a child, looked at him with a concerned expression. Behind him Aeleus - the tallest human Ienzo had ever met with his wiry reddish-brown hair and craggy face - looked at the sudden influx of visitors. “Even, where… is this still Radiant Gardens?”

“Still? Ienzo, sit down.”

Ienzo found himself sitting on the same bench that had started all this. In front of him, the other Warriors were slowly getting him.

“-Well after you didn’t come back Aeleus and I started to look around. Dilan refused to leave of course but-”

Ignoring Even, Ienzo went over to Weiss first and put his hand on Weiss’ cover. It shot up and moved to his right shoulder.

“Where are we?”

“My home,” Ienzo said softly. Max was already up and helping Lara. Neku helped Batman.

“Ienzo, are you listening to me?” Even asked as he came over. “Where have you BEEN? I’ve managed to shut down the heartless generators - apparently, that computer is sentient - and Riku’s been declared a keyblade master. Something about Xehanort taking over the ceremony so Sora could not complete it. YenSid is a stickler for the rules apparently.”

“Fresh air.” Was all Ienzo said Max walked up next to him.

“We made it, huh,” Max said. “I’m sorry I couldn’t rewind that last time.”

“It’s okay,” Ienzo replied. “I found out who we need to fight.”

“Oh, are you getting into another fight?” This voice was a bit harsher. Even groaned.

“Lea,” Aeleus said in his own deep voice. Ienzo turned on his heel to see Lea there. Lea had spiky red and a cocky grin. He still wore the Organization’s black cloak, where Even and Ienzo wore the scientist’s coat and Aeleus wore the guard’s uniform.

“LEA!” Ienzo shouted and ran across the still broken and overrun ruin of Radiant Garden towards Lea. When he got close, he jumped and fastened his hands around Lea’s throat. “THIS IS YOUR FAULT!” Lea gurgled under the pressure, and Ienzo felt himself being pulled off. He gripped harder, and then Aeleus’s hands unfastened Ienzo’s from around Lea’s throat. Ienzo tried to grab it again.

“Ienzo.” That was Batman. A nongloved hand grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, breaking any concentration. That was Lara. “What is going on?”

“HE’S THE ONE WHO KILLED ME!” Ienzo shouted. “IF HE DIDN’T KILL ME THEN I WOULDN’T BE HUMAN AND THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD HAPPEN!”

“I’m not going to be pointing fingers and technically it was Riku’s Replica that killed you,” Lea said, rubbing his throat.

“ON YOUR ORDERS!”

“I… implied… that he could be human if he killed you, yes, but-”

“Wow, now I know the best way to distract Batsy! A murder drama!” Everyone - including Lea - turned at the new voice. It was high pitched, female, and had a very different accent. Walking onto the scene was a blond woman with her hair in pigtails and wearing…. Something… with triangles on it. “And he didn’t even notice my new friend!” A girl came from behind the first woman. She wore a blue skirt and jacket with a white shirt, and her brown hair was done up in a sloppy bun. But mostly she looked terrified.

“Kate.” Max said at the same time that Batman said “Harley.”

“Yep! I was off and all of a sudden there was a light and I was here! Now I know I wasn’t shot, or poisoned, or hit, so exactly how did that happen?”

Ienzo thought back to Max and Batman holding him after Garland struck him, and he fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super happy with this last chapter, but here it is, the end of Round 1. The cast is complete save for one person and together they shall work to defeat Shinryu! 
> 
> It's taken me some time, but I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
